leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Camille/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Dwór Błękitnego Wiatru, | Zawód = Agentka Piltover | Grupy = * * * | Rodzina = | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | Wrogowie = | Powiązani = , , , , , , , | 1:Skórka = Cyber Camille | 2:Skórka = Camille z Sabatu | 3:Skórka = iG Camille }} Krótka Camille Ferros to elegancka i elitarna agentka wyposażona, aby działać poza granicami prawa. Pilnuje, żeby maszyna oraz jej podbrzusze działały prawidłowo. Wychowana pośród dobrych manier i bogactwa, jest głównym wywiadowcą rodu Ferros, a jej zadanie to eliminowanie mroczniejszych problemów jej rodziny z chirurgiczną precyzją. Inni w Piltover mogą posiadać hextech, ale poświęcenie Camille zajmowanemu przez nią stanowisku sprawia, że wiele osób zastanawia się, czy nie stała się bardziej maszyną niż kobietą. Camille posiada umysł równie ostry jak ostrza, których używa. Potrafi dostosować się do aktualnej sytuacji i cechuje ją cierpliwość, a chaos oraz lenistwo postrzega jako rzeczy, które należy wyeliminować Długa Wyposażona, aby działać poza granicami prawa, Camille to elegancka i elitarna agentka, która upewnia się, że maszyna oraz jej podbrzusze działają prawidłowo. Największą zaletą Camille jest umiejętność przystosowania się oraz przykładanie uwagi do szczegółów, przez co uważa wszelkie przejawy zaniedbania za wstyd, który trzeba zmazać. Wychowana pośród dobrych manier i bogactwa, jest głównym wywiadowcą klanu Ferros, której zadaniem jest eliminowanie mroczniejszych problemów jej rodu z chirurgiczną precyzją. Camille posiada umysł równie ostry, co ostrza, których używa, a ciągłe ulepszanie ciała za pomocą hextechowych wzmocnień sprawiło, że wiele osób się zastanawia, czy nie stała się bardziej maszyną niż kobietą. Rodzina Camille dorobiła się bogactwa na rzadkich kryształach zdobywanych ze stworzeń, które zamieszkiwały odległą dolinę. Te pierwsze hexkryształy lub „pierwsze kryształy” zawierały w sobie moc przeznaczoną dla tych, którzy od urodzenia posiadali talent magiczny. Prababcia cioteczna Camille, Elicia, straciła rękę, i niemalże życie, podczas jednej z wcześniejszych wypraw. Wychwalano jej poświęcenie i obudzono pragnienia, które po dziś dzień są widoczne w motcie rodu Ferros: „Dla rodu oddam wszystko”. , stworzenia odkryte przez Elicię Ferros, nie były nieskończonym źródłem kryształów i ród Camille musiał poszukać sposobu na wzmocnienie tych kryształów, które zebrał. Wykorzystując szemrane inwestycje w chemtech i runiczną alchemię, ród Ferros wprowadził na rynek mniej potężne, ale łatwiejsze do zdobycia, syntetyczne hexkryształy. Z taką mocą wiążą się konsekwencje i powiada się, że produkcja hexkryształów w dużym stopniu przyczynia się do tworzenia Szarości w Zaun. Urodzona w jednym z najbogatszych rodów w znamienitym Dworze Błękitnego Wiatru, Camille była szóstym dzieckiem Rhodriego i Gemmy, którzy wtedy panowali w klanie Ferros. Jednakże Camille i jej młodszy brat Stevan byli jedynymi dziećmi, które dożyły dorosłości. Ponieważ Camille była najstarszym ocalałym dzieckiem, cały ród nie szczędził wydatków na jej edukację, od małego wpajając jej arystokratyczne zachowanie i poczucie obowiązku. Ponieważ wielu najznamienitszych ludzi Valoranu odwiedzało Piltover, Camille nie mogła narzekać na brak dobrych nauczycieli. Z tego powodu potrafi mówić płynnie dialektem zhyun z południowej oraz . Gdy Camille była mała, zachęcono ją do poznawania historii Valoranu oraz nauczono czytać i pisać starożytnym , gdy pomagała ojcu w odkrywkach w dolinie Odyn. Camille jest także dość uzdolnionym muzykiem i po mistrzowsku gra na wiolonczeli. Pośród największych rodów Piltover istnieje zwyczaj, że jedno z młodszych dzieci zostaje głównym wywiadowcą rodu, mieczem i tarczą całego klanu. Wybrane osoby mają za zadanie działać jak najlepiej na korzyść rodu, współpracując z przywódcą klanu, aby zagwarantować sukces rodzinie wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Klan Ferros, ze swoimi licznymi sekretami, zawsze podchodził do tego stanowiska poważnie, nie szczędząc zasobów, aby zagwarantować, że wywiadowca będzie najlepszy. Brat Camille, Stevan, był słabego zdrowia i został uznany za nieodpowiedniego. Jej rodzice — szczególnie ojciec — byli niesamowicie dumni, że Camille zajęła miejsce Stevana jako główny wywiadowca klanu. Zazdrość Stevana rosła, gdy obserwował, jak Camille odbywa dodatkowe nauki. Szybko opanowała techniki walki, szpiegostwa i przesłuchań. Camille szczególnie upodobała sobie walkę glewią Shon-Xan, zdobywanie informacji poprzez przesłuchania oraz opuszczanie się z pewnej zniszczonej wieży zegarowej za pomocą linki z hakiem typowej dla zachodnich Wysp Węża. Gdy Camille miała 25 lat, razem z ojcem została zaatakowana przez bandę wzmocnionych bandytów. Chcieli oni wspiąć się w zaunańskim półświatku przez zdobycie cennych sekretów ich rodu. Camille i jej ojciec zostali ranni. Camille wydobrzała, ale jej ojciec zmarł wskutek odniesionych ran. Matka Camille zmarła wkrótce później, nie mogąc znieść udręki, która zapanowała w domu. Tytuł przywódcy klanu przekazano bratu Camille, Stevanowi. Młody, porywczy i chcący dowieść, że jest silnym przywódcą, Stevan podwoił już i tak duże badania rodu Ferros w dziedzinie hextechowych wzmocnień ludzi. Po roku żałoby, dom rodu Ferros został wspaniale udekorowany na przesłuchania w Dniu Postępu. Stevan osobiście nadzorował włączenie Hakima Naderiego, dobrze zapowiadającego się młodego kryształografa z Bel'Zhun — nadmorskiego miasta w Shurimie, jako głównego wynalazcę rodu. Camille, wstrząśnięta swoją niezdolnością do ochrony ojca, poprosiła Hakima o hextechowe wzmocnienie, które da jej moc wykraczającą poza ludzką. Gdy Hakim poznał Camille, z miejsca się w niej zakochał i pragnął odciągnąć ją od mroku, w którym pogrążyła się po śmierci rodziców. Dzięki wspólnej pracy oraz opowieściom z dalekiej Shurimy, nawiązała się między nimi przyjaźń. Po miesiącach spędzania czasu razem Camille nie mogła już ukrywać, że odwzajemnia uczucie Hakima. Gdy zbliżał się dzień wzmocnienia Camille, stali się niezwykle nieostrożni w swoim związku, wiedząc, że operacja będzie oznaczać koniec tej relacji. Hakim zostałby oddelegowany do innych projektów dla rodu, a Camille ponownie wróciłaby do obowiązków głównego wywiadowcy. Ponadto Hakim martwił się, że operując na sercu Camille, może ciąć zbyt głęboko i pozbawić ją człowieczeństwa. Kilka dni przed operacją zastrzeżenia Hakima co do operacji wzięły nad nim górę. Oświadczył się i błagał Camille, aby z nim uciekła. Stworzył przed nią obraz wspólnej przyszłości — wędrowanie po skąpanych w słońcu piaskach Bel'Zhun, odkrywanie starożytnych ruin Shurimy, wychowywanie dzieci — przyszłości bardzo oddalonej od obowiązków, które trzymały Camille przy rodzie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Camille była rozdarta. Pozycja Stevana jako przywódcy klanu zależała od zdolności Camille do urzeczywistnienia jego wizji. Gdy dowiedział się on o tych tajnych oświadczynach, zauważył, że jego główny wywiadowca może mu się wymknąć, co doprowadziłoby do utraty przez niego kontroli nad rodem Ferros. Stevan wymyślił plan, który miał przypomnieć Camille o przysiędze, którą złożyła ojcu. Miał zostać zaatakowany następnym razem, gdy Camille i Hakim będą przebywać razem. Wykorzystując słabość, która kiedyś pozbawiła go należnego mu miejsca, Stevan stanął zakrwawiony i poobijany przed siostrą, wykorzystując mroczne wspomnienia o nocy, w której zawiodła ojca. Camille nie mogła zaprzeczać tej sytuacji, która była dowodem na to, co mogło się stać, gdy uwaga wywiadowcy była podzielona. Hakim błagał Camille, ale ona nie chciała słuchać. Obowiązki, które miała wypełniać, sięgały w jej rodzie wiele pokoleń wstecz i gdyby była lepiej przygotowana do ich pełnienia, mogła uratować życie swojego ojca i ochronić brata. Camille nalegała na operację i zakończyła związek z Hakimem. Hakim wciąż ją kochał i wiedział, że jest jedyną osobą, która może bezpiecznie przeprowadzić operację. Nie mogąc pozwolić, by druga połówka umarła podczas operacji, wyciął serce Camille tak, jak go prosiła. Gdy miał pewność, że jej nowe, mechaniczne serce bije bez jego pomocy, Hakim zrezygnował ze stanowiska. Camille przebudziła się i zastała laboratorium, które dzieliła z Hakimem, puste i porzucone. Camille pogrążyła się w pracy, dodając kolejne modyfikacje, takie jak zaostrzone nogi, elastyczne biodra oraz inne, mniejsze hexwzmocnienia. Każdy dodatek popychał Camille oraz ciągle rozwijającą się technologię do granic możliwości. Z tego powodu niektórzy zastanawiali się, na ile kobieta była jeszcze sobą. Gdy klan Ferros rósł w siłę, misje wypełniane przez Camille dla brata stawały się coraz bardziej mroczne i zabójcze. Dzięki regenerującym wibracjom jej hextechowego serca, Camille nie starzała się, i wkrótce Hakim Naderi stał się tylko odległym wspomnieniem. Upływające lata odbijały się jednak większym piętnem na jej bracie. Ciało Stevana osłabło jeszcze bardziej, ale nadal nosił tytuł przywódcy klanu. Podczas jednej z niedawnych misji Camille, dzięki pewnej serii wydarzeń, odkryła pełną zdradę brata. Kłamstwa, które odpędziły Hakima, teraz zagrażały Camille i całemu klanowi. Przejrzała machinacje brata i zobaczyła, czym naprawdę były: samolubnymi zachciankami, które nie miały służyć dobru rodu. W tym momencie pozbyła się ostatnich sentymentów, jakie czuła do brata i przejęła kontrolę nad klanem Ferros. Obecnie to Camille prowadzi publiczne interesy swojego rodu przez ulubioną wnuczkę brata, którą obsadziła na stanowisku przywódcy klanu. Dzięki temu Camille nadal może działać w cieniu, dbając o sukces rodu. Aby rozwiązywać trudności, Camille całkowicie przyjęła swoją nieludzką transformację oraz sprawny osąd, który zdobyła w jej wyniku. Dzięki energii hexkryształów, która krąży w jej żyłach, Camille nie może usiedzieć w miejscu i zamiast tego czerpie energię z dobrze wykonanych działań szpiegowskich, filiżanek świeżo parzonej herbaty oraz długich spacerów w Szarości. Herbatka z Szarą Panią Pierwsze, co usłyszałem, to odgłos ostrego metalu trącego o kamień. Mój wzrok był rozmazany, a przed oczami miałem mroczki, ale coś w głębi mojego umysłu było w stanie to rozpoznać — odgłos noża trącego o osełkę. Przypominało dźwięk, który dochodził, gdy mój szef oznaczał kamień, który należało odciąć od skały. Działało mi to na nerwy. Mgła w moim umyśle się przerzedziła, ale została zastąpiona paniczną myślą, gdy poczułem liny pętające mi ręce: byłem trupem. Przed sobą usłyszałem stęknięcie oraz ciężki trzask drewna. Gdy zmrużyłem oczy, ujrzałem kształt, który wydawał mi się Gordonem Anselem, siedzącym na wprost mnie. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o ochronę. Wyglądało, jakby sam się budził. — Jak dobrze. Obudziliście się. — Głos kobiety, delikatny i elegancki. — Właśnie miałam wstawiać herbatę. Zwróciłem się w jej stronę. Połowa mojej twarzy była spuchnięta i obita. Kąciki moich ust były sklejone. Próbowałem poruszyć spuchniętą szczęką i poczułem w ustach miedziany posmak. Powinienem dziękować, że wciąż żyję. W powietrzu unosił się chemiczny zapach, który mógłby przypalić włosy w nosie, gdyby wciągnąć go za dużo. Ja to mam szczęście. Wciąż byłem w . — Jeden z was wie, kto odpowiada za wybuch w dokach — ciągnęła dalej kobieta. Stała do nas plecami. Błyskające niebieskie światło oświetlało jej szczupłą talię i nieludzko długie nogi. Woda lekko rozchlapała się, gdy postawiła szklany czajniczek nad praktycznie niewidocznym chempalnikiem. — Zlej jakiegoś złodziejaszka, paniusiu — jęknął Ansel. To typowe, że Ansel jeszcze bardziej pogorszy kiepską sytuację. — Ludzie barona Grime’a zawsze potrafili się wysławiać. Kobieta odwróciła się do nas. To nie lampa oświetlała jej sylwetkę, ale coś wewnątrz niej. — Powiecie mi to, co chcę wiedzieć, ponieważ od tego zależy wasze życie. — Nic ci nie powiem — warknął Ansel. Metal zadrapał o podłogę, gdy przeniosła ciężar ciała. Rozważała, którego z nas wyciąć jako pierwszego. Dopiero gdy ruszyła w stronę Ansela, zorientowałem się, skąd dochodzi dźwięk. Jej cień oddzielił się od zarysu stołu. Zdumiewające niebieskie światło pulsowało w jej biodrach, prowadząc mój wzrok w dół do... podwójnych ostrzy. Była mocno zmodyfikowana, nie widziałem czegoś takiego ani w Piltover, ani w Zaun. — Nie obrażaj mojej gościnności, panie Ansel. Inni już to robili. Teraz są martwi. — Myślisz, że boję się tych twoich nóżek? Kobieta stanęła przed moim tępym kolegą. Słyszałem, jak woda w czajniczku zaczyna się gotować. Mrugnąłem i ujrzałem błysk srebra i błękitu. Lina, którą związane były ręce Ansela, upadła na podłogę. Mój ochroniarz ryknął śmiechem. — Chybiłaś, kochana. — Nasza porywaczka zdawała się czekać. Ansel wychylił się do przodu, a na jego pooranej twarzy pojawił się arogancki uśmiech. — Możesz polizać... Kobieta wykonała obrót. Tym razem ostrze gładko przecięło szyję Ansela. Odcięta głowa potoczyła się po podłodze i zatrzymała przede mną w chwili, gdy zagwizdał czajniczek. Ansel zawsze za dużo gadał. Teraz już nigdy nic nie powie. Powtarzałem sobie, że Ansel nie żyje, ale jego oczy wpatrywały się we mnie w zdumieniu. Strach przemieścił się z mojej głowy w dół i mocno ścisnął mój żołądek, utwierdzając mnie w przekonaniu, że to, co znajdowało się jeszcze w środku, skończy na podłodze. — Panie Turek, napijemy się teraz herbatki, a pan mi powie to, co chcę wiedzieć — powiedziała powoli. Kobieta usiadła przy stole i uśmiechnęła się. Syk pary wydobył się, gdy nalała gorącej wody do porcelanowej filiżanki. Spojrzała na mnie z politowaniem, jakbym był uczniakiem, który nie radzi sobie z liczeniem. To od tego uśmiechu nie mogłem oderwać wzroku. Zabójczego. Chytrego. Mało nie zrobiłem w portki. — Herbatki? — Niemal zakrztusiłem się tym słowem. — Och, chłopcze — rzekła. — Zawsze jest czas na herbatkę. Najsłabsze Serce — Trzeba było ją zabić. Mój brat ustawił dwie kostki cukru na łyżeczce opartej na krawędzi filiżanki. Całą swoją uwagę poświęcił nalewaniu herbaty. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy zamieniły się w uśmiech, a z jego ust wyrwał się radosny śmiech, gdy przyglądał się, jak kształty roztapiają się i mieszają ze sobą. Nie mogąc uciec, ostatnie resztki słodkości zniknęły w ciemnym napoju. — Lady Sofia nie będzie problemem. — powiedziałam. Stevan, zdenerwowany, machnął ręką w powietrzu. — Dziś, być może, ale jutro? Emocje narastają, jeżeli się ich nie kontroluje, siostro. Spojrzał na mnie badawczo. — Lepiej zgasić iskrę, zanim podpali cały dom, prawda? — Rozmawiałam z głównym wywiadowcą rodu Arvino... — Ci twoi wywiadowcy i te twoje układy. Wciąż uważam, że zdradziła swój ród i powinna za to zapłacić życiem... — Jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas — powiedziałam, łagodząc ton wypowiedzi. — Zawarłam umowę. Adalbert dopilnuje, żeby nie sprawiała kłopotów. On za nią odpowiada. Dyskusja z mojej strony się zakończyła. Stevan odchylił się na krześle, spoglądając z pełną żalu akceptacją i zaczął skubać koc leżący na jego kolanach. — Przydałaby mu się dodatkowa para oczu — Stevan odchrząknął cicho. Stevanowi nigdy nie chodziło o drogę do celu, tylko o rezultat końcowy. Zdaniem brata, modyfikacje, które wprowadziłam, mogłyby rozwiązać wiele problemów w . Rzadko zastanawiał się nad tym, co doprowadziło do tych decyzji. Przytrzymałam filiżankę w jednej ręce, a drugą sięgnęłam do biodra, gdzie spoczywała zwinięta linka z hakiem. Stevan miał częściowo rację. Rezultaty końcowe są fajne, ale ja znacznie bardziej preferowałam pogoń. Obserwowałam Stevana przez parę unoszącą się z filiżanki. Zacisnął usta, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Skóra na jego policzkach pobladła i uwydatniła plamy starcze, które wynurzyły się zza jedwabiu owiniętego wokół jego szyi. — To nie wszystko — rzekłam. — Tak łatwo mnie przejrzeć, siostro? Prawdopodobnie by się zarumienił, gdyby jego słabe tętno na to pozwoliło. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się boleśnie i wyciągnął złożony kawałek papieru oraz ozdobiony paciorkami różaniec z szuflady biurka stojącego między nami. Stevan cofnął swój wózek inwalidzki, kaszląc z wysiłku. Na nim przestawił kilka wajch, co sprawiło, że małe zębatki poruszyły większe, a cały mechanizm popchnął wózek razem z nim w moją stronę. — Krótkotrwałe zaręczyny lady Arvino nie były jedyną rzeczą, która została odkryta w tym całym zamieszaniu — powiedział. — To znaleziono na jednym z ludzi barona podczas porządków. Odstawiłam filiżankę na spodek i sięgnęłam po kawałek papieru i różaniec. Przeniosłam ciężar ciała i końcówki moich ostrzy wbiły się głębiej w kosztowny dywan. Krawędzie notatki były przypalone, a zielonkawy blask lekko rozświetlał kartkę ze śladu przypalenia. Różaniec był często używany — powierzchnia szklanych paciorków była błyszcząca i gładka. — Camille. Mój brat wypowiadał moje imię w taki sposób wyłącznie, gdy był śmiertelnie poważny. Albo gdy czegoś chciał. Rozłożyłam notatkę, z której uniósł się drażniący zapach powiązany z . Przyjrzałam się linijkom. Zaprezentowany schemat był elegancki i uporządkowany, a opis precyzyjny. Moje oczy trafiły na znak artefaktora w momencie, gdy odezwał się Stevan. — Jeżeli Naderi powrócił... — Hakim Naderi odszedł. Słowa odruchowo wystrzeliły z moich ust. Upłynęło już więcej niż całe lata, od kiedy kryształograf służył jako główny artefaktor naszego rodu — upłynęły wręcz całe żywoty. Stevan rozważał następny ruch. — Wiesz, co to jest, siostro. — Tak. Spojrzałam na papier. Diagram przedstawiał mechaniczno-kryształową konstrukcję, która pulsowała w mojej klatce piersiowej. Trzymałam w rękach plany mojego serca. — Myśleliśmy, że wszystkie zostały zniszczone. Jeżeli ten istnieje, mogą także inne. Mógłbym wreszcie uwolnić się od tego wózka — powiedział. — Chodzić po domu, jak na przywódcę klanu przystało. — Być może nadszedł czas, aby ktoś inny został przywódcą — odparłam. Minęło wiele lat od czasu, gdy Stevan mógł sam poruszać się po domu. To coś, o czym jego dzieci i wnuki nie pozwalają mu zapomnieć. Nie był to tylko kawałek papieru i różaniec. Dla Stevana była to mapa prowadząca do nieśmiertelności. — To tylko jeden schemat — kontynuowałam. — Wydaje mi się, że jeżeli odnajdziemy pozostałe projekty Naderiego, nasi artefaktorzy będą mogli odtworzyć jego dzieło. Pozostałby tylko problem kwestii zasilania... — Camille. Proszę. Spojrzałam na brata. Czas nie był łaskawy dla jego słabego od urodzenia ciała. Ale jego oczy, po tych wszystkich latach, jego oczy były wciąż takie jak moje, błękitne, charakterystyczne dla Ferrosów. Ten głęboki kolor nie tracił mocy nawet z wiekiem czy wskutek choroby. Jego oczy miały ten sam lśniący kolor co hexkryształy oświetlające rysunek, który trzymałam. Teraz błagał mnie wzrokiem. — Ty i ja razem osiągnęliśmy większy sukces, niż marzyło się to matce i ojcu — powiedział. — Jeżeli twoje wzmocnienie można powtórzyć, to ten sukces — nasz sukces, Camille — mógłby być wieczny. Ten ród zapewni Piltover dobrą przyszłość. Moglibyśmy zapewnić dobrobyt całemu Valoranowi. Stevan zawsze miał talent do dramatyczności. W połączeniu z jego słabym zdrowiem, naszym rodzicom ciężko było odmawiać mu czegokolwiek. — Nie jestem wywiadowcą dla całego Valoranu. Możliwe, że nic nie znajdę. Stevan odetchnął z ulgą. — Ale poszukasz? Skinęłam głową i oddałam mu schemat, ale zatrzymałam różaniec, wciskając go do kieszeni. Odwróciłam się i szykowałam do odejścia. — Camille? Jeżeli on wciąż żyje i go odnajdziesz... — To wszystko będzie tak jak wcześniej — powiedziałam, powstrzymując mojego brata przed dalszym rozgrzebywaniem mojej przeszłości. — Moja służba, jak zawsze, ma na celu dobrobyt tego rodu. ---- Popołudniowe tłumy wciąż kłębiły się na ulicach, wyczekując na uroczystości Dnia Postępu. Twarze ludzi przepełniał zapał przygotowań do obserwowania corocznych pokazów innowacji. Jednakże to nie oni, a zagraniczny kupiec, który wywrócił się po wypiciu za dużo, wyjawił, że ktoś mnie śledzi. — Na zmrożony cycek niedźwiedzia — powiedział kupiec, zirytowany tłumem. Odepchnął tych, którzy chcieli mu pomóc. — Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Piltover zgromadzili się wokół nas, z wyjątkiem jednej osoby, która stała na skraju placu. Cały czas miałam ją na oku, gdy schyliłam się do kupca. — Więc wstawaj — powiedziałam. spojrzał na mnie. W zdenerwowaniu sięgnął po rzeźbiony sztylet, który spoczywał u jego pasa. Zobaczyłam, jak jego spojrzenie przejeżdża po hexkrysztale w mojej klatce piersiowej i spoczywa na moich zaostrzonych nogach. Mężczyzna upuścił nóż. — Dobry chłopiec — powiedziałam. — A teraz zejdź mi z drogi. Przytaknął z tępym wyrazem twarzy. Cofnął się, a cały tłum najpierw się rozproszył, a potem znowu zgromadził podczas jego ulicznej wędrówki. Tylko mój prześladowca się nie ruszał, obserwując mnie z oddali. Poruszałam się w tłumie, a ludzie schodzili mi z drogi. Gdy nadarzyła się okazja, zanurkowałam do ślepej uliczki i za pomocą linki z hakiem podciągnęłam się do drewnianej belki, znajdującej się w górze. Ukryłam się w ciemności i czekałam. Chwilę później śledząca mnie osoba weszła do uliczki. Jej ubrania były wystarczająco pospolite, aby nie przyciągać żadnej uwagi w Zaun, ale zdobiony bicz u jej boku świadczył o pochodzeniu z Piltover, albo przynajmniej o bardzo hojnym sponsorze. Zaczekałam, aż wejdzie w promień światła, który ją oślepi. Gdy stanęła w odpowiednim miejscu, zeskoczyłam na dół, a moje ostrza lekko zagłębiły się w podłoże. — Zgubiłaś coś, dziewczynko? — powiedziałam, lekko warcząc. Jej dłoń skierowała się w stronę skórzanej rękojeści bicza. Kusiło ją, ale ostatecznie wygrał zdrowy rozsądek. — Chyba właśnie to znalazłam. Dziewczyna uniosła otwartą dłoń do ramienia. — Przynoszę wiadomość. Uniosłam brew. — Od twojego brata, pani — rzekła. Pomysły Stevana doprowadzą kiedyś do czyjejś śmierci, jeżeli nie będzie ostrożny. — Daj mi ją. Dziewczyna trzymała jedną rękę w górze, a drugą wyciągnęła niewielką notatkę z rękawa. Na woskowej pieczęci widniał symbol rodu Ferros oraz osobisty znak Stevana. — Jeżeli poruszysz czymś więcej niż rzęsą, poderżnę ci gardło — powiedziałam. Otworzyłam notatkę. Czułam, jak rośnie we mnie złość. Stevan ubzdurał sobie, że wynajmie mi pomoc. Na wypadek, gdyby moje śledztwo wywołało „zalegające sentymenty”, które uniemożliwiłyby mi wypełnienie obowiązków. Powtarzałam sobie, że chciał dobrze, ale nawet po tylu latach wyglądało na to, że nie do końca ufał mi w sprawie Hakima. Tchórzostwem było ukrywanie tych uczuć i niepowiedzenie mi tego w twarz, zanim wyszłam. — Powinnam cię zabić za dostarczenie tej obrazy — powiedziałam, czekając na jej odpowiedź. — Podaj swoje imię. — Aviet. Nie drżał jej ani głos, ani dłonie. Była młoda, nie miała zmodyfikowanego nawet palca. — I przyjęłaś to zadanie, wiedząc, jakie mogą być konsekwencje mojej irytacji? — Tak, moja pani — odparła. — Miałam nadzieję, że jeżeli cię zadowolę, to zajmę bardziej... stałą pozycję w twoim rodzie. — Rozumiem. Odwróciłam się do niej plecami i zaczęłam wychodzić z uliczki, dając jej szansę na atak, jeżeli taki był jej prawdziwy zamiar. Usłyszałam, jak świst wypuszczanego powietrza oraz pobrzękiwanie, gdy poprawiała zwinięty u swego boku bicz. Podążyła za mną. — Czy kierujemy się w jakieś konkretne miejsce, moja pani? — Do kościoła — rzekłam, poklepując różaniec w kieszeni. — Postaraj się nadążyć. :Kontynuacja historii dostępna w opowiadaniu 'Najsłabsze Serce'. de:Camille/Hintergrund en:Camille/Background es:Camille/Historia Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów